


ᥫ᭡

by MACHl



Category: Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure Part 5: Vento Aureo, Vento Aureo - Fandom, fluff - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MACHl/pseuds/MACHl
Summary: hey. idk how to use ao3, but uh, here i am.
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna & Reader, Giorno Giovanna/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	ᥫ᭡

**Author's Note:**

> hey. idk how to use ao3, but uh, here i am.

—

"Giorno, what's wrong?"

The distal of your thumbs rub soft circular motions along his knuckles, & you ascend your questioning gaze to meet his emerald hues whirring in sudden frantic. At first, Giorno did not quite like it— that you could see through the mask of his calm exterior. It makes him feel highly strung, wary, & cautious of you at times.

He has a reputation to uphold, & you being able to read him easily makes him wonder if anyone else can. There was a brief silence as you waited for a response, his complete absence of sound stimulating you to gather your thoughts. Shortly, his lips part only to elicit a short & weary chuckle.

"There's nothing wrong, il mio amore. I assure you."

His voice sounds hoarse than usual, you notice— causing the rims of your lips to shift into a small frown. You gently squeeze his hands in your warm grasp, your disquiet & pleading eyes roaming the likeness of his face— instantly noticing the bags under his eyes, along with his vaguely chapped lips. He looks so exhausted, & probably is— yet he denies it & takes no rest.

You release one of his hands from your hold, looming that free hand up to settle against his left cheek— your thumb tenderly caressing along his cheekbone. Giorno leans almost instantly to your touch, his eyelids batting shut along with a nasal exhale. His hand drifts up to accompany your hand rested upon his cheek, & he presses your palm more firmly against his skin to feel your radiating warmth.

"I've never thought being a Don was this debilitating, cara mia. I'm so tired."

Giorno finally admits, his voice unsteady as his eyes slowly ajar— encountering yours. His eyes are so disparate in moments like these, & they appear more softer than they could ever be. The known professional man he is has now disappeared, & instead before you is your vulnerable lover with his bottled troubles & emotions.

"You've been doing such a great job, Giorno. Keep on doing what you're doing, and don't be discouraged even in the face of hard times."

He's an unreadable individual, & covers all his inconveniences too well, you think. Though deeply, you know what goes on in him. You know how worn out he is from hiding the effort it takes to survive each dreading day, & how he rarely lets his guard down. You hate to see him like this, but whenever you sought out to care for him— he often brushes you off with a disingenuous smile, & an "I'm alright."

"But right now, you need to make time for yourself, and rest. Unwind, unravel, and lay your burdens down, even just for a while."

Giorno purses his bottom lip, his now glossy hues staring right at you with endearment. He longs for all of your sweet assuring words, it makes him feel so special & cared for. However, at times like this, he can't help but wonder if he truly deserves you. Your doting personality does overwhelm him at times, mainly due to the fact that he isn't used to receiving general affection because of his past.

Though now, he's grown attached to your fondness & presence— & feels like a wreck whenever you aren't there by his side. He needs you near him, right with him always.

"Grazie, il mio amore. I... I don't deserve you."

Giorno murmurs, now averting his guilty gaze to anywhere but your solicitous eyes.

"But.. i've realized that.. I need you more than I need myself."

You heave a gentle sigh, leisurely cupping both his cheeks, & kissing the tip of his nose with a benign smile.

"I'll always be here, by your side. I promise."

Before you, Giorno remains still in awe— brows lifted, eyes slightly broad. Such simple gesture caught him off-guard for a brief moment, & soon enough, he rids of the space between you— shakily wrapping his arms around your figure. 

He swallows the lump caught in his throat, & he scrunches his stinging nose— head lowering to bury his face in the crook of your neck with a sharp inhale. You were quite startled at his sudden action, but you embrace him in silence, rocking him slowly & patting his back, soon feeling your neck moisten.

"Ti amo, la mia gioia."


End file.
